Savitar (Arrowverse)
: Savitar possessed vast superhuman speed. He is able to easily dominate other speedsters such as Jay Garrick, Jesse Quick, Wally West, and even the younger Barry Allen. ** : Savitar possessed superhuman reflexes that allow him to easily react to other speedsters. ** : Savitar possessed inhuman agility, allowing him to change direction immediately and easily maneuver while moving at immense speed."Shade" ** : Savitar possessed strength much greater than a normal human, as he was able to effortlessly lift and pin the Flash to a wall with only one hand., as well as send Jay Garrick flying over a building with a single punch. ** : Savitar's body had the ability to handle the stresses of superhuman racing without noticeable distress. ** : Savitar's armored exterior granted him inhuman levels of durability, as well as resistance to friction. ** : While trapped in the Speed Force, Savitar's speed allowed him to breach through, allowing him to temporarily escape until he is drawn back in. *** : While trapped in the Speed Force, Savitar was able to open breaches with his speed, allowing him to instantly transport him and anyone he is carrying across vast distances without occupying the space between."Killer Frost" ** : While moving at superhuman speeds, Savitar generated large amounts of white lightning from his body. Savitar can also absorb electricity directed at him and project it."Into the Speed Force" The intensity of Savitar's raw speed also causes him to generate a lethal static charge, forcing him to wear a protective armor to shield himself from it."I Know Who You Are" *** : Savitar had the ability to project arcs of lightning. *** : Savitar can absorb any electricity directed at him, as shown when Jesse Quick hurled lightning at him. ** : Savitar can seemingly cause tremors, due to his immense superhuman speed. ** : The Speed Force granted Savitar enhanced senses that allow him to see, hear, smell, touch and/or taste at an increased speed and understand it as it is processed, as well as easily perceive other speedsters. * Philosopher's Stone: Savitar's connection to the Philosopher's Stone granted him various abilities. ** : Savitar had the power to telepathically communicate to others and project illusions that only they are capable of seeing. *** ** : Once establishing a strong enough connection to a person, Savitar was able to completely overshadow their actions, turning them into his pawn. * : During his time trapped in the Speed Force, Savitar was unable to be seen by anyone who was not also connected to the Speed Force. | Abilities = * * * * "The Wrath of Savitar" | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Savitar was so fast, he donned his special, signature suit to keep himself from ripping himself apart when he runs. | Equipment = *'Armor': Savitar wore a mechanical suit of armor. Tracy Brand theorized that the suit was necessary to prevent him from burning himself up from his sheer speed, although this was not confirmed. | Transportation = | Weapons = * Savitar had a retractable blade on each of his gauntlets. | Notes = * Savitar was portrayed by Grant Gustin, but while under the suit he was portrayed by Andre Tricoteux and voiced by Tobin Bell. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:2016 Character Debuts Category:Time Displaced